Sailor Poems
by Amanga
Summary: A set of poems about the Sailors. Now Done! Might be sequel if I am asked.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I so don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Domain**

**Part One**

The water is my domain,

It is who I am.

There's nothing I can change

I'm dying on the sand.

**Part Two**

I am faster than the wind they say,

But the sky is my domain.

And while I feel like running away,

The sea is there to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I so don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream, can't she?

**It's not fair!**

Part Three

Aren't I the pretty one?

With my blue eyes and long blond hair,

I'm the envy of every girl,

The desire of every guy.

But no one really knows me.

No one really cares.

And who am I to say,

"That's not fair!"

**Part Four**

Nyaa, I say.

And good day to you.

An advisor to the Queen I am,

But who pays attention to a little white cat?

Oh, well. I'm not complaining,

But it's not fair!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she? 

**Am I to be? **

**Part five **

Cold as ice 

That's what they say. 

But can it be true? 

Can I be only a book-girl, a genius? 

Or can I possibly be something… 

Something… something even more? 

Am I only to be the wise, cold one? 

Or am I to be something more? 

**Part Six **

Strong, tall, courageous. 

That is what I am. 

I never need to depend on anyone, 

I am the strongest of them all. 

Then, _she_ came along, 

And nearly gutted me while insulting my Leader. 

And now, I wonder. 

I wonder and muse. 

Am I to always be alone and strong?

Or am I to be something more? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Slave **

**Part Seven **

Burn,

I have been burned.

I am the slave of the flames of fire.

I do not have control of my emotions,

And the only thing I can count on is my spirit.

**Part Eight **

I hold within my grasp,

The power that many wish for.

But I am controlled by this power,

Never leaving it, never saying it.

Time, I am your slave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I so don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she? 

**Child **

**Part Nine**

All I bring is death. 

People fear me, 

They should. 

For I am the Child of Death. 

**Part Ten **

All sweetness, all goodness. 

That's what I have. 

Dreams are the future, or so my Mommy tells me. 

I am loved because I posses the innocence of a child. 

**A/N:** Now that I have ten (short) parts out can you guess who each of the characters are? Here's a hint: each part has one character.


	6. Ten Answers

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Answers**

These are the answers to the first ten.

One-Neptune

Two-Uranus

Three-Venus

Four-Artemis

Five-Mercury

Six-Jupiter

Seven-Mars

Eight-Pluto

Nine-Saturn

Ten-Mini/Chibi Moon


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Love the Moon **

**Part Eleven **

I think I fell in love today,

With a pink-haired lady,

I dare say.

With an innocent dream,

And the beauty of the moon,

A maiden has taken my heart away.

**Part Twelve **

Each night I stare at the moon's beauty and light,

Thinking nothing is as beautiful as this fair sight.

Until I met her,

With her childish actions,

And so full of life and dreams.

She melted away my loneliness,

My beautiful Moon Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Guardian **

**Part Thirteen **

Kind, but not soft

Is what a guardian should be.

This is the way,

Not to leave your charge hanging from a tree.

**Part Fourteen **

Watching and helping,

Protecting your charge.

As a trainer, as a friend,

But as a guardian most of all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Enough**

**Part Fifteen **

Beauty and strength were not enough.

Wisdom and magic were not enough.

Death and time were not enough.

Fighting was not enough.

Purity is enough; friendship is enough.

Family is and so is protection.

Caring and love are enough.

Leadership and justice are enough.

I am enough and complete.

**-------------------------**

**A/N: **You bet it's nearly complete! One more to go. I'll see ya there! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Second Half Answers**

**Part Eleven: **Helios speaking of Chibiusa

**Part Twelve:** Mamoru speaking of Usagi

**Part Thirteen: **Diana

**Part Fourteen: **Luna

**Part Fifteen:** Usagi

**--------------------**

**A/N: **Well, that's now complete. Please let me know ASAP if you want me to do some poems about other characters in a sequel to this story. Point out specifics, please. Thanx!


End file.
